The return of the Sith
by thewiseteenager
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so please criticise me freely so that i can improve them.   In a nutshell, this is about the return of the sith led by Marka Ragnos.  i will closley follow the life of my character Sahbarik.  thanks for reading!  M
1. Prolouge

Sahbarik G'run sat in utter silence.

His eyes were closed and he sat in a lotus-position, hovering about a half meter above the ground.

His thoughts were a million miles away from his body.

He recalled the past, the present and sensed the future and the Force.

His Lambda-class shuttle was heading to a forgotten planet far, in an unknown area of the Outer Rim.

He would meet his master there, along with other Sith Lords, whom he did not know.

His master had only revealed a small part of the plans and a set of coordinates for him to follow.

He had obliged, but he had felt that this wasn't something his master usually told him to do.

He had boarded the shuttle at dawn at next morning along with a mysterious package his master had handed him.

Two months had passes since he left from Korriban and ever since he had meditated, impervious to anything that happened on his vessel.

His thoughts wondered deeper into his past.

A single memory, one that he would never forget appeared in front of him.

The scene was in his family's home in Coruscant, on the 123 flour of a partially demolished old skyscraper in the once flourishing Seventh Commercial District of his home planet.

He had been seven at that time, had blond hair and his eyes had the deep green color that almost resembled the exact shade and color of a deep lake one might find on Naboo. At that time he was already demonstrating physical and mental capabilities that exceeded almost everyone in his age.

This was due to the massive amount of midi-chlorians on his blood; however he did not know this. His foster parents were gone, as usual and he was alone, watching a boring cartoon on the Holonet.

It was that day, that our when a series of things happened that turned his life upside-down.

Suddenly the lights in their apartment went out, one by one. The screen buzzed and flickered and the characters became inaudible.

The Holonet, he didn't mind but the lights were something new.

That's when the he heard the buzz of their door. Perhaps a repair-droid, he thought.

Sahbarik was surprised. His parents would not have gotten home before the late evening and he had no friends invited. That ruled out almost everything except the droid but Sahbarik still couldn't suppress the strange feeling in his stomach.

With a slight mixture of fear and excitement he opened the door.

Even thought he was prepared for the unexpected, the large hooded figure with black robes that were intricately traced with blood red patterns surprised him, causing him to jump back.

The man let out a laugh, it was shrill and cold.

Then the man spoke, with his cape still on thus causing to little boy to be frightened even more.

His voice was smooth and deep, like a bass. It made Sahbarik feel calm and at peace.

"You are young," the man said.

Sahbarik did not answer, he was stunned.

The man shuddered and for a moment the boy thought he would collapse but the man spoke again, this time in a quicker, more urgent tone.

"Get your most prized possessions as fast as you can."

Sahbarik inclined to this request and in a matter of minutes he filled his bag with the meager amount of things he considered 'prized'.

He returned to the door.

The man placed to hands on his shoulder. "Come," he said and pulled the boy to the nearest turbolift at the end of the hallway.

Sahbarik examined the doors that lined both sides of the barren gray corridor; he felt the ungraspable feeling of change as they entered the lift. A slight gust caused the pieces of scrap and paper to wander further to one end of the corridor.

They entered the lift and zoomed down to the bottom of the structure.

The sun was setting and shone her golden rays over the surface giving everything a gold tint. Sahbarik's eyes had to adjust so he closed them and allowed his unknown guest to pull him towards his shuttle.

Just seconds later he heard the slight 'hiss' sound and he was lifted into a comfortable, cushioned seat.

Strange, he thought. He didn't feel the man's hands lifting him.

The strange feeling in his stomach returned as they rapidly ascended towards the sky and left the building that Sahbarik was never to see again.

The young man returned to present and realized that, with a feeling of nostalgia, that he was feeling the same feeling of change he had felt the day his fate changed….


	2. Chapter 1

Sahbarik was waken from his meditation by strong pull from the Force.

He knew he had arrived at the unknown planet his master had told him about.

He probed the planet sending out tendrils of Force to detect if something was happening. What he found surprised him. There we many Sith Lords on this planet. Many of them, perhaps a good 10 and their apprentices. But this fact didn't trouble him, what did however was that he had felt a strange entity something or someone that was completely new to him.

The planet otherwise resembled Korriban, the only differences were that there were now ancient Sith tombs and ruins, and that there was one single, large body of water.

He sensed that his master was here as well, eagerly awaiting his apprentice.

The other young men and two females, he sensed, were apprentices of his age.

His shuttle landed and Sahbarik descended down the rap onto this mysterious planet. The sand crunched under his feet and the wind ruffled his robes. The sun shone down hard, yet the temperature was not as hot as it seems.

He detected no other beings than himself and the other Dark Siders. The anomaly he had sensed was radiating red Force energy. It felt like basking in the midday sun on Tattooine. The boy walked towards the others, who were sitting in a neat circle, all them of them with their apprentices a good three paces behind them. The only one absent was he, leaving just one unoccupied place in the formation. He approached his master and bowed but didn't speak. His master nodded to him and gestured that he should sit behind them.

The wind blew again however this time an invisible barrier stopped it from getting near the twenty souls on the barren planet.

He reached out with the Force and recoiled as he realized that the 'thing' was there, right in the centre of the circle.

More wind swept over the surface and the sun faded a little. The twin moons were barley recognizable. Seen from down there were Sahbarik sat they resembled two plates, the one slightly over the other. However our young Sith apprentice was not interested in the moons.

He fixed his gaze on a man sitting opposite his master, the man bowed and the others, including the apprentices, bowed. The Force stirred and warped as Sahbarik felt that the 'thing' was moving.

Suddenly the sand stirred and whirled in the center of the circle like a miniature hurricane. There was a flash of red light that blinded everyone for seconds.

When the light was gone he heard gasps from the others. His eyes were still sore so he didn't look into the source of the light. He saw that others turned there faces away as well. The red light dimmed into a gloom and the circle looked in unison to the center.

What Sahbarik then saw, nothing could ever have prepared him for it. The the 'thing' in the center was no one else, than one of the greatest Sith in history, one of the most powerful Destroyer of the Light and Crippler of the Jedi.

The man in the circle, emanating the red gloom, was no one else than Marka Ragnos!

The Jedi Council were meeting in there Chamber. The sun shone down brightly onto the central tower of the Jedi Temple. The matter they were discussing was of little importance thus not the entire council was present.

Outside the skyways were filled and the rhythmical flow of traffic would continue like a circle without beginning or ending.

It was an ordinary day, at least until this moment.

It happened, when on the other side of the Galaxy Marka Ragnos returned to the rows of the living.

His resurrection caused a tidal wave in the Force to spread in every direction. It was sensed by all Force-sensitives. Without exception.

The Jedi Council felt it the instant it happened.

Master Jedi Knight Alona Ser'kail felt the wave of nausea sweep over her. The female Twi'lek next to her toppled out of heir chair and the one on her right fainted and followed her colleague to the floor.

In the Temple chaos reigned.

The Force-disturbance had overwhelmed all but the most experienced padawans and their masters. Those weaker passed out and those with even the slightest strength felt weakened as if they had just finished in intensive training session.

Alona was the first to recover.

She didn't understand. She knew this was a disturbance but she hadn't felt nor had she ever heard or learnt of such thing.

This is unprecedented, she though wile running towards the nearest communication console.

Minutes later the facts confirmed what she was thinking.

This was not a local incident, Galaxy wide reports were streaming in from others describing exactly the same thing she had felt.

Two hours after the incident the full Jedi Council was gathered.

They discussed the facts and concluded that now direct action could be taken. They would send out scouts and remain alert but apart from that nothing could be done.

The meeting was short and brief, no one had much to say.

Everybody was equally shocked, some were afraid others were pessimistic.

Yet none of them could predict what was about to come nor what had happened.

The Fall had begun...


	3. Chapter 2

Compared to the chaos and fear that reigned in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant the Sith on their unnamed planet were pretty much enjoying themselves.

Following the resurrection of one of the greatest Sith Lords of history the masters and their padawans bowed in front of their new master and swore oaths of loyalty.

Marka Ragnos acknowledged them by probing their minds. None of them resisted.

The 'creature' didn't speak.

When the ritual was over they returned to the circle formation and bowed again, their foreheads and hoods touching the dry sands.

Sahbarik was feeling fantastic. His initial fear had passed away and was replaces by the feeling of victory and ambition. Before him stood someone who could lead them out of their hiding and crush the Jedi for once and for all.

Ragnos was still emanating the red gloom which increased and dimmed in regular intervals.

He levitated about two metes above the ground. The light increased and he spoke:

"I have returned to the living and know I will fulfill the destiny I was deprived of by those Jedis." He spoke the last word as if it was something disgusting. Then he laughed, better said roared.

The effect was epic. The sand was swept away and the wind faltered from his roar. It was ad if an ancient creature was roused from sleep and now wanted to be fed.

Sahbarik's hood fell back, so did those of the others. Only now did he see his companions.

All except his master were unfamiliar

Ragnos spoke again: "Rise and bow to your new master." They inclined however they didn't resume sitting position.

"We will be strong again, we will crush the Jedi and we _will_ rebuild the Sith Empire. You will help me! You will fulfill your destinies together and unite against the Light in the Galaxy. The Jedi have enjoyed their little peace for too long, ah yes, much too long. They have grown arrogant and unaware of their surroundings. This will be their downfall. We must act quickly and quietly for they must not sense us prematurely. Marka Ragnos has returned and they will soon find out. Not all of them are dumb, that was our weakness. We have underestimated our arch-enemies nearly always thus they have been able to defeat us, but fear not! Strength in numbers is nothing, absolutely nothing. We have not much time left. You will come to Korriban where I will reveal you the _true_ secrets of the Sith."

Sahbarik felt as if awakened from a trance. Ragnos's speech had brought him and his companions in a state of trance where he grew unaware of time and space and heard only the booming voice of the ancient Sith Lord.

He wondered of this was on purpose.

He looked around and noticed that every little rock in their surroundings had gained the same reddish tint that Ragnos was emitting.

The Sith Lord seemed to be blocking the wind, as it approached them it split into two directions thus not blowing in their faces.

Only now did Sahbarik realize that he was here with perhaps all the Sith in the galaxy and he hadn't met any of them yet. The Force told him to be silent. The others did the same.

Ragnos began walking to the nearest shuttle. The shuttles two passengers followed him.

"To Korriban." He roared.

Sahbarik caught a girl, perhaps a year or two younger than him, staring at him. She had black hair that was neatly tied in to intertwined ponytails. Her eyes were blue and her body was tall and slender. She moved with grace, something he hadn't seen before. Her walking had some pride to it. It was a walk that people had who where confident in themselves.

He admired her.

They retreated to their shuttle and it the craft unfolded its wings and left the strange planet.

Two weeks the tight formation on ships arrived on Korriban.

Sahbarik felt the planets eon-old dark energy fill him. This was it. The planet of the Sith.

They landed among the ruins of a small tomb. It was surrounded by large structures of bowing figures. Most of them lacked an arm, a leg, a head or some other body part. He made a mental note to ask about Korriban from his master.

They entered the tomb.

The wind blew sands and rubble into the steep decline that lead into the belly of the tomb. The small blocks rolled down and were pushed aside by Ragnos's mystical Force power.

They followed him in two, neat rows, five by five.

The tomb was bigger than he expected. It consisted of one massive central chamber where in the middle, on an elevated platform lay a century old sarcophagus. Ragnos approached the coffin and Sahbarik felt the shift in the Force immediately.

The spirit of the Sith was roused.

The wind suddenly became stronger and the red gloom appeared.

A cold current swept over the people.

Still, no one said anything.

It wandered restlessly around the tomb. Until it noticed the 'special guest'.

The spirit froze, then, as about three hundred years of living experience commanded him, he bowed.

There was no further exchange between the two.

Ragnos flicked his hand towards the sarcophagus. It exploded as the enormous Force-push hit it.

Normally Sahbarik would have been terrified.

His master told him that entering a tomb of an ancient Sith Lord, yet alone _destroy_ their eternal bed had drastic consequences.

But the Sahbarik knew this wasn't an ordinary situation.

The spirit cowered, and retreated to the far corner. The wind fell and the red gloom dimmed.

Beneath the sarcophagus was a stairway.

Ragnos proceeded without any further look at the chamber.

The rest followed him, quietly.

As they descended, Sahbarik felt the old sensation of change….


	4. Chapter 3

They descended the stair and Ragnos's red gloom illuminated the next chamber. Sahbarik wondered if this also still was the tomb of the previously encountered Sith Lord.

It was more of a hallway, with an equal amount of pillars on each side.

The pillars depicted various Sith Lords, with lightsabers in different poses and stances.

Arranged around each pillar were three statues of Hssiss that were Dark Side creatures originating from the planet Ambria.

As they proceeded down the hallway he felt Ragnos's power increase. His aura increased its strength basking the corridor in red light.

This gave everything a sinister tint, shadows grew in length as they continued and the muffled air was heavy in their lungs.

At the end there was a door with on each side the Hssiss that were prancing towards each other. In the centre of the vault was a gigantic red stone that had the same colour as the Lords gloom.

Ragnos bowed and the others followed his example without hesitation.

The crystal, or whatever it was, began to glow and in a matter of seconds blinded them all.

The light and the heat grew and Sahbarik felt nausea sweep over him.

Then abruptly the everything went still, the light disappeared and there was a 'click' sound as the two massive doors swung inwards.

It stench of decay wafted outwards carried by a slight breeze. They moved inside and just as the previous tomb there was an elevated section in the oval hall. Around the walls were again statues of Sith Lords, brandishing their sabers in the same way.

Sahbarik couldn't suppress a gasp as he saw what the elevated altar in the center of the room was holding.

In the center of the table were twelve pyramid formed red and black holocrons.

They were laid symmetrically on a bed of the similar red crystals they had encountered at the door.

Ragnos's booming voice filled the room:

"At last. These are the secrets of the Sith. In these holocrons you will find the pure and unaltered history of kind.

They are older than me and they contain everything we need to defeat the Jedi! We _will_ rise again."

He laughed again and the ceiling reverberated from it.

Small crumbles of ancient dirt and stone began to fall, making slight 'tick' sounds as they reached the floor.

He felt strange Force-energy coming from the holocrons.

It was perhaps different, perhaps only forgotten.

The ancient Sith Lord picked up a holocrons and toyed with it in his hands. Then he addressed the other Sith:

"My scepter, one of the most powerful Sith artifacts in the galaxy is kept, along with other Sith artifacts in a secret chamber deep below the Jedi Temple. This was their precaution against us. Barley any Jedi know of this chambers whereabouts and even I do only know that it lies deep below the ancient foundations of the Temple. You must bring it to me for only then will my power be complete. I will use this as a test. I will test five of your apprentices of they are loyal and powerful enough to be real Sith and my followers. Five of them will go to Coruscant and retrieve the artifact for me. However beware for the chamber will be heavily guarded unlike any other Jedi secret. Consult your holocrons for more information. I know, and will reveal one thing to you. After the Jedi Temple on Ossus was destroyed, the Four Masters managed to save some of their secrets and transport them to the new Jedi Temple on Coruscant. That is were they built a new chamber to keep their valuables away from their enemies. The location was revealed only to the head of the Jedi Council, who would pass it on to his follower thus ensuring the survival of the secret. But the Four Masters also left a secret one that is known not even by the head of the Jedi council. They left a message, a code in the form of statues, inscriptions and signs to guide those, who are wise enough to find it, to their chamber. You will go there and get my scepter which has been rotting their for uncountable years." He finished his speech and put the holocron which he was holding in the young girl's hand. Sahbarik's heart skipped a beat. He than pointed at another apprentice and gave him a holocron to. He did this with two more apprentices and then finally pointed at him.

Sahbarik received the pyramid like object as well. It was heavier than he had expected.

He joined the group of the other chosen ones where standing behind Ragnos. The girl with the black hair was standing directly behind the Lord. The rest, two on the right and together with him, two on the left behind the girl.

They exited the tomb, and returned to the shuttles.

The five young Sith boarded the craft and left.

Sahbarik felt unaware what to do. He hadn't spoken to his master and he couldn't decide if this was a punishment or an opportunity. For the moment he was happy he could be with the girl.

Then the girl spoke:

"Well then, we have been chosen for this task. It may very well be the most difficult mission we will ever encounter but if we succeed…" She didn't finish her sentence. The other boy spoke, his voice was deep and he was tall and had wide shoulders. "I think we should consult our holocrons. However we must trust each other to be able to succeed. Five Sith apprentices against the Jedi Temple is not a small task, we must cooperate." The other girl who had brown hair and slightly stretched eyes continued him. "My master has informed me that the Jedi have fanned out in the Galaxy." They sat in silence. Then Sahbarik activated his holocron and placed it in the middle of the circle.

The holocron activated and they could see a grey-haired Sith Lord's face. He bowed to them and said: "Young apprentices how may I help you in the arts of the Dark Side?"

Sahbarik answered: "In a short amount of time we will raid the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and attempt to retrieve Marka Ragnos's scepter. According to our sources there is a secret chamber bellow the Temple were along with this item many other have been hidden." The hologram nodded slowly.

"What you say is indeed not a simple task. I know of the chamber but not much and I doubt if I can help you on that matter. I presume you know of the Four Masters' hidden message?" They nodded.

"You must also consider that there will be many Jedi there"-the holocron continued-"You must work in a formation, ah yes I see that there are five of you. Good. That will make things easier. The Jedi aren't as weak as you would think. But to Sith apprentices can finish a Jedi in no time. In what stage of your apprenticeship are you?"

"This is our final test." The boy sitting left from Sahbarik answered.

Again the hologram nodded and hummed.

"Hmm, I see. Well then I will lend my services to you at my full extent."

For the next following days they discussed their tactics and techniques with the hologram. However their discussion was interrupted as their pilot announced they had arrived on Coruscant!


	5. Chapter 5

Their troubles started way before they had expected. Apparently a series of mass killings on Coruscant combined with the disturbance in the Force had forced the Jedi to be at full awareness.

Sahbarik shielded himself from the force the moment he exited the shuttle. He and his other companions had clothed themselves in black robes with big hoods. The hood concealed his face and made his figure look indistinguishable from any humanoid being.

Sahbarik leaded the little group of dark warriors towards the Temple. However his stomach lurched as he saw a figure, clad in brown and white robes, stand in front of him. She was a Twi'lek with light blue skin.

In the dim alley on Coruscant, a single green lightsaber was drawn. In return three single lightsabers and two saber staffs with blood-red color were activated. It was a strange spectacle, something that was almost, but not entirely, forgotten in the galaxy. The young Jedi's hope sank. She was outnumbered not only by numbers but also by skill. Nevertheless the Twi'lek dashed forwards in a final, terror stricken attack.

It was a wrong move.

Sahbarik jumped towards the sky avoiding the Jedi while his two companions standing on his left/right side unleashed a torrent of Force Lighting on their enemy.

Her knees buckled and het saber was blasted away by the electric storm, but not before it severed on of her arms of her body. She cried out for help, but no one answered.

Jarvik, the big boy, ended her suffering with a blow from his saber staff. They dumped the corpse in a disposal unit and hurried towards their destination knowing that their presence was no longer secret.

None of them spoke.

They entered a busy lane that led directly to the Jedi Temple. The magnificent structure was already in sight, towering high above the other, neon lit, structures.

"Operation Night Thief is now in action!" Sahbarik said. The by passers ignored them, not knowing that they were perhaps walking next to the most dangerous people on the planet, in the galaxy.

Again, nobody spoke as they split in to two groups.

One would be heading for the Temple while the other created a distraction. Jarvik and Sahbarik would go for the scepter, while the rest distracted the Jedi.

The sun set and Coruscant was evolved in the bright colors of shops, commercial billboards, street lighting, bars and everything.

The five Sith quickly mingled with the crowd, disappearing amongst the millions of beings that roamed the planet…


End file.
